


This Magical Love

by IneffableHusbands95



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur has definitely done this before, Arthur is a very good kisser, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Merlin is shy, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merthur - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Virgin Merlin (Merlin), experienced arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableHusbands95/pseuds/IneffableHusbands95
Summary: A medical emergency leads to Arthur witnessing Merlin's magic.Merlin manages to convince him that magic isn't everything his father feared, leading Arthur to reveal a secret of his own that changes their worlds forever and finally rids Merlin of that pesky 'virginity' thing.Porn with plot, with generous lashings of fluff and just a little angst (sorry).Also Gwen is sort of erm...dead? (double sorry)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merthur
Comments: 10
Kudos: 409





	This Magical Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlsfreedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsfreedom/gifts).



> This fic is for one of my favourite humans in the world.  
> Love you babe! 
> 
> My first Merthur fic, despite being in the fandom since the start. (I'm a procrastinator, what can I say?)  
> I hope I did our boys justice!  
> Please forgive me for Gwen-it was for the greater good I promise.

It wasn’t until noon that Merlin’s day went horribly wrong. 

Up until that moment it had been decidedly uneventful for once, consisting of little more than bustling around the castle. 

At eleven, he found himself being requested to put the king’s bedroom back in order after he broke a table after jumping onto it because he saw a spider. 

Merlin had been assured it was a truly huge and disgusting beast, one that would strike fear into the heart of any man. 

Hoping that was the worst his day was going to get, he dragged himself to lunch with Gaius.

Upon entering the room, he frowned. 

Not only was there a notable absence of the scent of stew permeating the room, but the old man was nowhere to be seen. 

“Gaius? Are you here?” he called, hoping his mentor would pop out from behind a stack of dusty books, as he had been known to do occasionally. 

He received no reply, his heart rate kicking up a notch, and he hastened for the next room where the man slept. 

The second he walked through the door, he saw him. 

Gaius was lying limp on the cold stone floor, and Merlin realised with horror that he wasn't breathing. 

Swearing, he knelt by his side and felt for a pulse, finding nothing. 

Not wasting any time on second guessing himself, he placed a hand directly over the physician's heart, and started chanting a resuscitation spell. 

The same one that he had been forced to use on the danger prone Arthur more than once in the past. 

He was pretty sure the king had died at least five times, and wondered if nine lives would be his limit like a cat.

Especially since he had the limited intelligence of one.

Though something that he wanted to explore further, the quantity of lives his master possessed was not important at that particular moment. 

He hissed and gritted his teeth through the pain as his magic flowed into the other man’s body. 

Such a strong spell always took a lot out of him, borrowing from his own life force in the process.

Judging by the intensity of the bolts of red-hot pain shooting down his extended arm, Gaius was in real trouble. 

Finally, he felt it, a tiny spark from within Gaius that kicked back against his magic. 

Desperate not to let the spark die, his chants became cries, the cries turning to screams. 

Distantly, Merlin registered a bang from the next room and then heavy footsteps, but was too focused to pay the sounds much mind. 

He heard a loud sudden gasp, and immediately looked to his patient, only to realise with a start that the noise had instead emanated from behind him. 

Slowly he turned to face the sound with his heart in his throat, his glowing hand still pouring magic into the old man. 

He was met with the sight of none other than Arthur Pendragon, who was slowly backing up against the wall with wide eyes and mouth agape.

Merlin cursed, feeling his stomach plummet. 

No. _NO._ Arthur couldn’t find out. Not like _this._

For a moment that felt like eternity both men remained unmoving, Merlin’s glowing eyes locked on the blues across from him, the only sound the deafening thud of his own heartbeat. 

“Mer.... _Merlin?”_ Arthur rasped, in a faraway voice that the warlock had never heard him use until that moment. 

Well... _shit_.

There were a thousand meanings behind the tone, each one of them winding its way around Merlin’s lungs until he could barely breathe. 

What could he possibly say to fix this? 

Before he had a chance to try, they were startled out of their reverie by another gasp that made both of them jump, this one from Gaius at last. 

Merlin breathed out a massive sigh of relief, and removed his hand, grimacing as he shook it out and flexed his fingers. 

Before he had a chance to fully wake, Merlin whispered an incantation to keep him sedated.

He would require further treatment once he awoke, and that was a much bigger spectacle than he dared perform in front of the royal. 

“What was...I can’t...” Arthur whispered before fleeing the room with fear in his eyes, the heavy door to the physician's rooms slamming behind him. 

Merlin cursed, burying his face in his hands, still sprawled on the floor next to Gaius. 

Just what he needed.

Tired. He was so _tired._

Hastily he called in a guard from the hallway, instructing them to carefully move Gaius to the bed, and alert him if there were any obvious changes to his condition. 

With Gaius sorted, he sprinted through the door in search of Arthur, desperate to somehow convince him to keep his mouth shut, before word got out and Merlin ended up roasting over a sodding _fire_. 

The time it took him to reach Arthur’s room felt like an eternity. 

“Arthur? I know you’re in there, let me in you daft prat!” he begged, pounding violently on the door that he had practically skidded into. 

There was nothing but silence from the other side for the longest time, and then slowly the door creaked open. 

Arthur stood before him, mere inches away. 

His eyes were red rimmed, blond hair comically askew and chest heaving, but still unmistakably Arthur. 

“What do you want?” he snapped, his voice like acid that burnt Merlin right to his core. 

“I want you to let me in. We need to talk about this, Arthur.” 

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Please. Just let me _talk_ to you" he implored, his voice cracking. 

He had to make Arthur understand. 

His life depended on it.

Hesitantly the door was opened wider, and Arthur moved aside to allow him entrance. 

Letting out a breath of relief Merlin locked the door behind him, and turned to face the man who was now eyeing him warily from the safety of his chair on the far side of the room. 

“That was magic, wasn’t it Merlin? Bloody _magic.”_

_“_ Yes, Arthur. It was.” 

“So, you’re what? A sorcerer then?” 

Merlin bit his lip. 

“We prefer the term Warlock, but...yes.” 

Arthur let out a small bitter laugh of disbelief that cut Merlin right to the the bone. 

“What were you doing to Gaius? What about your _eyes_? They were bloody _glowing_!” 

Merlin found his own anguished frown quirk up a little at the high, hysterical pitch of Arthur's voice.

“I was healing Gaius, because his heart had stopped. As for my eyes, that is simply what happens when I perform magic. Don’t ask me why, because I have no idea.” 

Arthur shook his head, balled fists shaking by his sides in anger. 

“When were you planning on telling me that you had this... _gift_ , Merlin? How can I ever look at you the same way, knowing that you are this... _thing_?” 

The words were a sucker punch straight to Merlin’s gut. 

Thing. Was that really what he thought Merlin was? 

“Arthur, please. You need to listen to me. I am still the same man you met all those years ago. Still the same companion that stood by your side when you fought your toughest battles, the one who never left your side when you were grieving your father. Who was there for you when we lost Gwen. Still the same...friend.” 

He paused for a moment, trying to read the expression pinching the king’s handsome features, before slowly crossing the room to stand before him. 

“Despite what your father raised you to believe, magic in the right hands is not a sin, not evil, not something to be feared. It can be... _beautiful,_ Arthur.” 

With a wave of his hand, he sent the petals of a rose in a vase on the mantel into the air, multiplying impossibly before fluttering to the ground around them like a thousand snowflakes. 

Arthur’s eyes rounded in wonder, and he extended a hand to catch one of them in his palm. 

Merlin smiled softly. 

Perhaps there was hope yet.

“But why would you keep something like this from me, Merlin? After everything we’ve been through, I’d have thought you would...trust me with this.” 

Merlin sighed deeply, not knowing how to explain. 

“I do trust you Arthur, more than anyone else in the world. I wanted so badly to tell you, to share my burden with somebody else. But it was your father and the people of Camelot I didn’t trust. Can you imagine if Uther found out? I wouldn’t even be alive to tell this tale. Not to mention you had... _Gwen."_

He scrubbed a hand across his forehead. 

“But, after your father died, I felt a little safer, and the way our friendship has strengthened since made me feel even safer still. I had every intention of telling you, and soon. I’m sure you can understand how hard it would be for me to reveal the one thing about myself that I have been forced to hide my whole life, to the person I was most afraid of losing.” 

Arthur’s lips curved into a shaky smile, and there were tears glistening in his eyes. 

“You were afraid of losing _me_?” he whispered, quiet awe in his words. 

“Of course I was, you daft git! I understand if you hate me, but can you ever forgive me at least?” 

Arthur stepped forward until they were practically sharing the same breath. 

“I could never hate you, Merlin” he whispered into the space between them, sending a delicious shiver down Merlin’s spine. 

Tentatively he reached out a hand and rested it gingerly upon Merlin’s shoulder, as though he was a wild beast that warranted caution. 

Merlin’s heart began to thunder against his ribcage, leaving him afraid that Arthur could hear it. 

“You don’t need to be afraid of me, Arthur” he whispered into the silence, both of their faces bathed in flickering candlelight. 

Shakily when Merlin didn’t shy away the hand slid up to cup Merlin’s cheek, the other man’s eyes searching his uncertainly, as though he himself didn’t know what he was doing. 

Merlin leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. 

“It’s still me, Arthur. I’m still Merlin, and I’m not going anywhere unless you order me away.” 

Suddenly, there was a pair of warm lips crashing into his. 

Merlin’s shock lasted for only a fleeting second, his lips finding their home between Arthur’s. 

The kiss began slow, cautious and clumsy, but then Arthur took charge, putting an end to that problem. 

Sparks of white-hot heat coursed through Merlin, and he found himself threading a hand through the king’s soft locks. 

The man really knew how to _kiss_. 

He would have to ask for some lessons later. 

Arthur’s own hands slid down to tightly grip Merlin’s hips with white knuckles, before gently licking at the seam of the warlock’s lips. 

Merlin bid him entrance with no hesitation, allowing him to deepen the kiss, letting out a moan as their tongues danced. 

Arthur tasted just as he had always imagined he would in his wildest secret dreams and fantasies. 

It was mostly sweet wine, but something else flavoured his kisses, something distinctly _Arthur_ that Merlin had never known he needed but suddenly could never be without again. 

Merlin slowly became aware of the lack of air in his lungs, but at that moment kissing Arthur was infinitely more important than oxygen. 

Arthur slowly withdrew his lips from Merlin’s a few moments later but maintained their closeness, his disarming blues searching Merlin’s. 

“What was that?” Merlin whispered hoarsely, breathless. 

“Something I should have done a long time ago, Merlin. I have been a coward, as usual.” 

Merlin laughed, supplying his lips with a quick peck. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. There’s still time to make it up to me, _sire_.” 

Arthur grinned conspiratorially; one brow arched. 

“Is that so? How would one do that?” 

Merlin said nothing, instead grabbing the king’s shirt and yanking it over his head as his answer. 

He slowly traced the defined muscles with slender fingers, letting out a tiny noise. 

While he had seen Arthur shirtless countless times, this was... _different_. 

Arthur crushed his lips to Merlin’s once again, pausing only to rid the warlock of his own tunic. 

They were skin on skin now, a sensation that Merlin deduced the king clearly appreciated, judging by the way he slammed him into the wall. 

Merlin very slowly snaked a shaky hand between them, cupping a hand over the bulge tenting Arthur’s pants. 

This resulted in a low growl, and suddenly Merlin found himself hoisted up into Arthur’s arms before being unceremoniously dumped onto his giant bed, so hard he was almost winded. 

Arthur climbed atop Merlin, straddling him. 

Without hesitation he began to lick and suck at the side of Merlin’s neck, intent on marking him, and Merlin moaned and hissed. 

When that task was complete, he began to press wet, open mouthed kisses to the warlock’s chest, working his way down the length of Merlin’s body until he met his trousers. 

Keeping his eyes on Merlin for any signs of protest, he very slowly pushed them down and off, allowing his cock to spring free. 

Merlin’s cheeks reddened at the way his gaze raked hungrily over it. 

“Oh please, Merlin. Nothing I haven’t seen before!” 

Merlin snorted, then considered his words for a moment. 

“Really? I had no idea.” 

“You’d be surprised how curious a group of young knights get on a cold night in the woods.” 

Merlin raised a brow. He was definitely going to insist on hearing _that_ story later. 

Arthur hastily kicked off his own trousers, his impressive cock springing up against his belly. 

It was different to Merlin’s own, a little shorter but much, _much_ thicker. 

Merlin’s eyes widened and he wet his lips, making Arthur chuckle. 

“See something you like, _Merlin_?” 

Before he could answer, Arthur slid down his legs and took hold of his flushed cock, licking a line up it from base to tip before closing his lips around it. 

Merlin cried out, his hips arching off the bed in desperate search of more of this new sensation. 

Arthur was all too happy to oblige, bobbing up and down, expertly taking Merlin impossibly far into his mouth without gagging as Merlin wound a hand into his hair to guide the movements. 

Merlin suspected the king had done this a lot more than he was letting on, but he was too busy moaning and gasping to give it much thought at that moment. 

Just as he found himself thinking he would not last much longer, Arthur stopped and slid back up to look Merlin in the eyes before pressing a soft kiss to his swollen lips. 

Merlin could taste himself on Arthur’s mouth, and was surprised by how much he liked it. 

“Should we...do you want me to...?” he whispered against Merlin’s lips, smiling. 

An electric shiver went down Merlin’s spine. 

“But I haven’t...I’m a....” he trailed off, face burning again. 

Arthur chuckled. 

“Do stop that, will you? I’d be honoured, Merlin. If you’ll have me that is.” 

Warmth flooded Merlin’s body. 

“Then yes. A hundred times yes.” 

Arthur kissed him again, something Merlin hoped he never stopped doing. 

Reaching beneath the pillows Arthur produced a bottle of oil, warming some between his fingers. 

Merlin let out a shaky breath, trying to stay calm. 

Was he really ready for this? 

Arthur opened Merlin’s legs, and very gently began to rub circles around his entrance, giving him time to adjust to the feeling. 

Staring into Merlin’s eyes, he slowly pushed forward, his fingertip entering him. 

Merlin gasped, his body pushing back against the intrusion. 

The reaction was more of surprise than pain, the feeling alien to him. 

“Easy, Merlin. Relax.” 

Carefully Arthur continued, sliding the digit in and out of Merlin’s warmth. 

Within moments the slight pain had turned to something _else._

_“_ More, Arthur. Need... _more”_ he hissed, hips bucking up to meet the king’s finger. 

A moment later a second digit joined the first, twisting and crooking inside of him until they brushed a particular spot that made him momentarily see stars, and he swore. 

“What was _that_?” he asked, full of awe. 

Arthur chuckled, repeating the action and grinning wickedly at the way Merlin practically levitated off the bed. 

Merlin was going to punish him for that later. 

All to soon the fingers disappeared, and Merlin whined at the loss. 

He watched as Arthur slicked up his throbbing prick next, before placing Merlin’s legs over his shoulders and lining it up with his hole. 

Merlin’s breath was ragged. 

This was all he had ever wanted. 

In that moment nothing else existed except the two of them as Arthur gazed into his eyes. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, his voice so husky it sent a shock wave straight to Merlin’s cock. 

Merlin nodded enthusiastically, currently incapable of speech. 

Interlocking both of Merlin’s hands with his, Arthur slowly pushed forward until he breached the younger man. 

Both men moaned loudly. 

“Alright?” 

Merlin nodded, biting his lip, and Arthur slowly entered the rest of the way until he was seated inside him. 

Very slowly he began to move, thrusting all the way in and then almost all the way back out. 

Merlin groaned, digging his nails into Arthur’s chest. 

“Faster, please. _Please_ , Arthur!” he cried out. 

Nothing mattered more right then. 

Arthur did not need to be told twice it seemed, bracing his hands against the headboard as he pounded roughly into Merlin’s warm channel. 

“Arthur! Oh _god_ Arthur, don’t stop!” 

“Wasn’t planning on it, love!” Arthur growled into Merlin’s ear, taking hold of his aching cock to pump it in time with his movements. 

Merlin rose up to meet each thrust, wanting Arthur as deep within him as he could get. 

Arthur adjusted his angle slightly, and the next thrust hit Merlin square in that newly discovered magical place inside of him. 

Merlin moaned out a long series of curse words, motivating Arthur to drive thrusts into it until Merlin felt his breath stutter. 

Distantly he became aware of the familiar buzz of magic coarsing through him, but he ingored it in favour of delighting in the pleasure roiling through him.

Arthur stilled, and started laughing. 

"What?" Merlin complained, rolling his hips in an effort to make him continue. 

"Look." 

Merlin opened his eyes, and craned his neck to see over Arthur's shoulder to see that half the furniture in the room was whirling around in the air. 

"Sorry. Happens sometimes when I'm excited" he chuckled, and in an instant it all came crashing haphazardly back down to earth. 

"Don't apologise. It's growing on me, Merlin."

A moment later all the windows began to rattle, the candles flared, and books began hurtling off the shelves and across the room at alarming speed.

"Merlin! Make it _stop_!" Arthur yelled.

"If you would bloody _move_ already so I could sodding _finish_ , it will!" 

With that Arthur resumed his thrusts in earnest, and soon Merlin was close.

“Arthur I...” he gasped, unable to form any other words around the pleasure swiftly building within him. 

“Give it to me, Merlin” Arthur hissed into his ear, tipping Merlin over the edge. 

His release painted hot ribbons between their chests, his vision going white, mouth falling open. 

As he came back to earth the chaos in the room subsided. 

The strong contractions his body made around Arthur’s length were enough to trigger his own orgasm. 

He cried out Merlin’s name as he came, and an exhausted Merlin’s head fell back against the bed at the sensation of Arthur’s cock filling him with spurts of hot seed. 

He collapsed onto Merlin, resting his head against his chest, and Merlin wrapped his arms around the king and closed his eyes as he listened to the symphony of their mingling heartbeats.

There was nothing but blissful silence between them for some time as they lay there in the dark, holding onto each other for dear life. 

They were sweaty, sticky, and his ass hurt. 

But Merlin had never been so happy in all his life. 

“So, did I make it up to you after all?” Arthur finally whispered with a smile. 

“Oh yes, most definitely, sire” Merlin giggled. 

“Merlin?” 

“Yes, Arthur?” 

“Magic truly must be the most wondrous thing in the world.” 

Merlin frowned. 

“Why do you say that, my love?” 

“Because it showed me that the greatest treasure of all was right in front of me all along. I was blind, but now I see you Merlin, and I’m never letting go.” 

“Then here’s to magic, and wondrous love" Merlin smiled, leaving the room on shaky legs, returning with a wet cloth he used to clean up their mess.

"Oh, and Merlin?" Arthur asked a moment later when the warlock resumed his place next to him, his eyes already starting to droop.

"Yes?"

"I hope you know you _will_ be cleaning this room up later."

Merlin snorted and kissed him then, kissed him like their lives depended on it. 

Perhaps they did.


End file.
